


A Vampire And A Super Soldier Walk Into A Party...

by casstayinmyass



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brain Cookies, Burr Is Antisocial, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair-pulling, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Mild Feminization, Misgendering, Playful Sex, Spooky, Submissive Alex, Thomas is a dick, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8208485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: The Hamilsquad heads off to the annual Schuyler Halloween costume party, and drags Burr along with them. When they get there, John and Alex are interested in doing anything but dancing.





	

"Alright, you guys- we should probably get going to the party," Alex said, checking his slicked back hair and fangs one more time in his pocket mirror as they walked down the dark street through the trick or treaters.

"Will there be more of these at ze party?" Laf asked, snatching another stuffed "eyeball" olive from their box of treats they were bringing.

"Probably- hey man, don't eat them all before we get there."

Laf beamed. "Mmm! We will have plenty a, how you say, candy bore."

"Candy bar."

"Candy bear?"

"Burr!"

"CANDY BURR?!" Laf shrieked, "Ahahaha! I assume that would taste extrêmement bad." Everyone fell silent, realizing that Alex had been greeting their friend across the street. Aaron blinked, wishing he had a mask of his own so he wouldn't have to interact with Alex's friends. Alex shot the Frenchman a warning look, and Laf coughed awkwardly, ducking his head.

"Ah. Hello, Burr."

"Aaron Burr," Alex grinned, as Aaron reluctantly approached them, "Sir, what're you doing here? It's Halloween night. Shouldn't you be... partying? Having a good time?"

"With your mystery girl?" John added, elbowing Aaron uncomfortably in the ribs. Aaron cleared his throat.

"I don't celebrate the holiday," he told them, "I think it's a childish tradition."

"PARDONEZ-MOI?!" Laf shouted, scaring some passing kids, " _You_  are a childish tradition, Burr!"

"That doesn't make much sense, Laf," Hercules muttered, plucking another pumpkin cake pop from the arrangement in the box.

"Oh? Where are the fucks I give? Not here!" Laf spat, and crossed his arms, getting up in Aaron's face. "Take it back."

"Laf, you didn't even know what Americans did for Halloween prior to this week," John smirked, and Laf sniffed.

"Beside ze point."

"Alright, look-" Alex said, stepping in, "Everyone's entitled to their beliefs, but Burr- if I see you on Halloween, I'm afraid you've gotta celebrate at least a little with me. We were just on our way to the Schuyler sisters' costume party..."

"I can see that."

"...But we can be fashionably late if you wanna come. Have a few drinks with us, it'll obviously be a good time if the sisters are running things."

"I really shouldn't-"

"It won't kill you to have a good time, Burr," John smiled, and Alex opened the snack box.

"Brain cookies?" Aaron deadpanned, looking down at the sugary treats.

"For hungry zombies," Alex winked.

""Blood" vodka?"

"To satisfy my eternal thirst," Alex said in a cheesy Transylvanian accent, and Aaron rubbed his temples.

"God help me, why am I friends with you?"

"God can't help you now," Alex said in that low, creepy voice, the rest of the squad making _wooooh_ noises. Aaron blinked, taking a bite of a cookie.

"Here, you really should come with us to the party, man," Hercules offered.

"Maybe."

"You need a costume."

"Hey, I'll agree conditionally, I am _not_ dressing up-"

"Come on, Burr, have some spirit," Herc shrugged, "Laurens is the illest Captain America, Alex is slaying as Count Drac, and look at me- I'm wearing a fuckin' corset, man."

"And rocking the fuck out of it, sir," John laughed, and the two high fived.

"Okay... you three certainly have more ambition than I do. And what are you supposed to be?" Aaron asked Laf, who raised an eyebrow.

"You cannot tell? It is I, the spookiest spook!" He put his arms up, wiggling his fingers around and frowning intensely as if that would make him look scary.

"Right," Aaron sighed.

"Come on," Alex pleaded, "It'll be fun! Seriously."

"Well... if you must."

The four others cheered, and practically dragged Aaron down the street, around the corner, and over to the corner costume shop. Aaron's eyes drifted around the store, almost choking as he saw John go over and pick up some handcuffs.

"Hey Alex," he murmured, lifting a suggestive eyebrow, "For later?"

"I feel like I'm intruding on... things," Aaron stuttered, and John waved his hand dismissively, yanking him back.

"They are always like this," Laf shrugged.

"It's fine, Burr," John laughed, "Alex is into a little exhibitionism, anyway." Alex went bright red, plucking the cuffs from his husband's hands.

"Anyway-!" he sputtered, bringing Aaron right over to the nearest rack. "See anything to your liking?" Aaron hummed, going over to one article and eyeing it.

-0-0-0-

"How did I let you talk me into this?" he mumbled, checking his backside in the mirror. He looked ridiculous in the red devil costume.

"You look awesome," Alex grinned.

"Totally," John nodded.

"Hundred percent, my man," Hercules said, slapping him on the shoulder.

"It is not a bad aesthetic," Laf shrugged, sniffing.

"Let's go, before I change my damn mind," Aaron said, smirking a little, and Alex dropped the money at the register.

-0-0-0-

"Eeee!" Peggy squealed upon opening the door, the base from the music booming. She was dressed as Daenerys from Game of Thrones. "So happy you could make it, it's seriously not a party without you guys! You all look amazing, ahhh!!" There were people everywhere inside the mansion, bobbing for apples, making out, dancing, playing with the prop skeletons, you name it, and... was that guy doing cocaine? 

Angelica came sauntering down the stairs dressed as Queen Cersei, accompanied by Eliza, dressed up as Arya.

"Perfect costumes," Alex smiled, "Liza, you cut your hair!"

"I did," the middle sister smiled back, ruffling her short locks, "Like it?"

"Love it," Alex replied, eyes lingering fondly.

"So... does this mean a threesome?" John chimed in.

"John, you kinky motherfucker, you're gay," Alex muttered.

"I'm willing to let that slide for tonight, just for you," his freckled husband grinned, and Alex giggled, grabbing John's face and kissing him on the cheek.

"I never thought I would be the one saying this to someone else, but shut the hell up."

"Wanna go upstairs, baby?" Hercules grinned at Angelica, who scoffed.

"You think I wanna sleep with you when you look like a damn girl?!"

"Hell yeah, you do."

"You're damn right," Angie snorted, "But surprise- my boyfriend's at this party too, dumbass."

"Thomas doesn't deserve you."

"True, but he's got the moves," Angie winked, swaying her hips suggestively, and sauntered away with a teasing smile, leaving all of them slack jawed.

"I gotta say-" Alex began, biting his lip, and John glared over.

"I'm drawing the line at a foursome, man."

"Shut your mouth, John!"

As the music got louder, Laf got wilder, head banging and shuffling to the music. He had accumulated quite the audience, who he probably didn't even know were watching him. In the middle of the dance floor, Thomas and Angie danced to Thriller... Or, Thomas danced with himself as Angelica watched, less than impressed.

"Are you gonna ask me to dance, Jefferson?"

"Hold on, doll, this is my jam," he hushed, hair bouncing with the music. 

"It's my jam too, asshat!"

"It's a one person jam, honey, gimme a second."

"Fuck this," Angie muttered, going off in search of Herc.

Aaron stood to the side, trying not to seem like the socially anxious wallflower he was. Sure, he could be as charming as he wanted in court, but that was his job. At parties? He was hopeless- watching Thomas and Angie dance, he felt a pang, missing his Theodosia. The real reason he wasn't doing anything tonight was because she was on a trip and couldn't see him... he felt empty without her.

Watching Alex laugh and flirt his way around wasn't helping.

"Alexander?"

"Aaron Burr, sir!"

"I think I'll head home."

"Wait! We pretty much just got here! Things haven't even gotten spooky yet!"

"If you don't count Laf's dance moves," John shook his head.

"I'm tired," Aaron sighed, then looked up as John barrelled toward him, wrapping him up and dragging him to the dance floor.

"You ain't leaving yet, Burr!" he said, releasing him, and went over to grind against Alex, who was suddenly extremely interested in his husband. Aaron found himself wrapped up in the arms of three ladies dressed in revealing nurse, cop, and cheetah costumes, hands all over him... he couldn't exactly complain about his current situation, though he still missed Theo.

"You know how hot you look tonight?" Alex mumbled, and John hummed, pulling Alex closer to his body.

"Tell me..."

"You look so hot that I just want to suck your dick right here, right on this dance floor." John gasped, his freckled cheeks reddening slightly.

"B-babe-"

"Then I want to ride that beautiful, big cock of yours while you tell me what a good little girl I am."

"Fuck, I'm wearing spandex, man," John whispered, gazing down at a developing boner, "What am I gonna do with this?"

Alex shrugged. "Fuck me with it?"

"You're a man with a plan, Hamilton," John laughed, and the two sneaked away from the dancing (narrowly avoiding getting smacked in the face by Lafayette's flailing). Running upstairs, they marvelled at how many rooms the Schuyler house even had... and thankfully for them, there was one open at the end.

"Fuck, want you to come in my mouth so bad," Alex moaned, ripping his cape off, and John chuckled, beginning to unbuckle his boots.

"You get slutty as fuck when you're drunk," he smiled.

"I'm not drunk... I'm just," Alex grinned, tracing flirty patterns on John's chest, "Really into you."

"That's good," John laughed, "It would suck that we're married if you weren't."

"Come here," Alex whined, yanking John back, "I just need you so bad."

"I can tell," John mumbled, and let out a surprised noise as Alex grabbed him by the hips, kneeling. "Uhh... you gonna take out those fangs, count chocula?" Alex giggled.

"Extra stimulation?"

"Fuck that shit, this is my dick we're talking about."

"Who was the one holding up a pair of handcuffs this evening?"

"There's a big fucking difference. Do I want someone to bite my cock off tonight? Hm- y'know, I can't say that I do." Alex rolled his eyes, removing the fangs compliantly.

"Spoilsport. Have some Halloween spirit, man." Immediately, he began mouthing at the bulge in John's pants through the spandex, and any retort from him was lost. "Can't wait to taste you... want you to fuck my mouth."

"Alex," John whined, "Holy shit, you're such a _slut!_ "

"Oh yeah," Alex groaned, "Keep talking like that, oh god..." John smirked, tugging back a little on Alex' hair.

"My little slut... you want my cock?"

"Yes yes, John, oh my god-"

"Suck me off, baby," John murmured in a gentle, soothing tone, stroking his husband's forehead. Alex wasted no time in bunching down the spandex until John was naked down to his knees, standing above him. "Mmmm, honey... you look so good down there, so pretty, waiting just for me," John whispered as Alex took him in his mouth, "Can you take all of it, babygirl?"

"I think so," Alex mumbled around his cock, and opened up the back of his throat, moaning around it. John bit his lip, fighting back the urge to squeal and let Alex take him how he wanted him. No- tonight, Alexander had fallen into the submissive role, and he wasn't about to get out of it. 

"You're gonna have to do better than that if you want me to come in that pretty little mouth," John whispered, petting Alex gently. He could tell Alex was painfully hard and straining in his pants, and, taking mercy, John shifted his leg so Alex could rut against him.

"Mmmm," Alex moaned around his cock, and John honestly couldn't believe he deserved this wonderful, beautiful man on his knees for him. He was so gorgeous... so, so gorgeous, and _ohhgod that spot right there_ -

"Just like a lollipop," Alex grinned, letting out a little chuckle as he kitten licked the underside, and John didn't know how he could be so sexy and cute at the same time. His lips were puffy, cheeks flushed, and John just wanted to drag him up for a kiss... but he was too close for that, and Alex's warm mouth felt too good sliding back over his thick cock.

"Alex, baby, gonna," John murmured, voice hitching as his mouth fell open. "Shit-ah, ah, I'm... fuck, I'm coming babygirl, I'm-" Taking one more look down at Alex's wide brown eyes looking up at him, eyelashes fluttering with every blink, he groaned, tightening his grip in his husband's hair. He started fucking Alex's throat through his climax, and Alex didn't stop sucking, hollowing out his cheeks as he swallowed all of it, popping off only when John was fully spent, offering slow, lazy thrusts and a few extra spurts on his lips.

"Mmmfuck, you're good at sucking dick. Stand up," John smiled hazily, breathless. Alex did as he was told, wiping his mouth a little. "Get those damn fangs back in, count drac," John joked, and Alex laughed, fitting the fake teeth in again. "Alright, come'ere." Sauntering over, Alex slotted his face into the nape of John's neck, and pulled John's hair out of its tie- he loved running his fingers through his husband's curls. John wrapped a hand around Alex's erection, finishing him off in three strokes- he always loved the little noise Alex made when he came, but tonight, it was especially adorable.

"Love you, babe. Happy Halloween," John smiled, pulling away.

"Yeah," Alex nodded, panting into his shoulder, "It sure was spoopy." John shook his head, tossing his balled up clothes at his husband.

Suddenly, a knock came at the door.

"BON SOIR, MES AMIS! WHAT- *hic* -IS A TRICK OR TREAT AND HOW DO I DO SUCH A WONDROUS THING?!"

John and Alex looked at each other, regarded the clock that read 1 AM, and shrugged. The moon was high, and so were their spirits... why end the night there?

_Happy Halloween!_


End file.
